Bear (Online)
|attacks = Crushing Swipe Savage Blows |resistance = |loot = Rawhide Scraps Rawhide Bear Haunch (rarer) |province = Cyrodiil Elsweyr Morrowind Skyrim Valenwood Summerset Isles High Rock |region = Bleakrock Isle Cyrodiil Eastmarch Glenumbra Grahtwood Stonefalls The Rift Wrothgar Greenshade |location = See below |dlc = Base }} Bears are animals that appear in . Attacks *Crushing Swipe *Savage Blows Quests *A Brother's Revenge *A Feast to Remember *Beasts of Falinesti *Maelstrom Arena *Next of Kin *Silent Village Locations *Bearclaw MineUnfinished Scroll *Blessed Crucible – The Rift *Broken Helm Hollow, The Rift *Coldwind's Den, Wrothgar *Crow's Wood – Grizzlehide *Direfrost Keep Eastmarch *Eyevea – Smarbjorn *Falinesti Spring Site (Pariel – Bosmer turned Brown Bear) *Fallowstone Hall, The Rift *Fort Greenwall, The Rift *Just west of Fharun Stronghold *Hircine's Henge *Maelstrom Arena, Wrothgar *Orkey's Hollow (Bleakrock Isle) *Selene's Web, Reaper's March *Seaview Point, Glenumbra *Selene's Web, Reaper's March *Serpent Hollow Cave, Cyrodiil *Shattered Grove, Auridon *Snapleg Cave, The Rift *Swiftblade's Camp, Eastmarch *South of Tanzelwil, Auridon *The Frigid Grotto, Eastmarch *The Lion's Den, The Rift *Northeast of Vulkhel Guard (Auridon) *Vlastarus (nearby) *Voljar's Meadery, Eastmarch *Woodhearth, Greenshade Variations *Auroral Guardians – (Spectral Bears, Maelstrom Arena) *Bear Matriarch – Serpent Hollow Cave, Cyrodiil *Beralagr (Swiftblade's Camp, Eastmarch) *Black Bear, Woodhearth **Was also available as a Mount from the Crown Store. **Black Bear Cub - Pet - available from Crown Store *Brown Bear – Grahtwood *Cave Bear – Serpent Hollow CaveSerpent Hollow Observations *Cave Bear Mount – Mount: Available from the Crown Store, or included as part of the DLC. *Cave Bear Cub (Pet) – Crown Store, or part of Orsinium DLC *Coldwind *Den Mother *Enormous Bear *Foulhide (Selene's Web) *Gaping Maw (near Vlastarus) *Gnarl-Fang *Graufang (Seaview Point) *Grizzlehide (Crow's Wood) *Gurgozu (Hircine's Henge, Grahtwood) *Honeyripper (Voljar's Meadery) *Pariel (Falinesti Spring Site) – during "Beasts of Falinesti") *Scrag's Bear *Smarbjorn (Eyevea) *Snow Bear Mount (Mount – Crown Store only) *Weakened Bear (Shattered Grove) *White Death *Young Soot-Paw (The Lion's Den) Updates *Animations for Bears have been fixed and made smoother. *Bleed damage from Bear attacks can non longer be blocked. **Crushing Swipe now correctly affects all player characters standing within its area of impact indicated by the visual telegraph. **Bleed damage from Savage Blows can no longer be mitigated by blocking, though the initial blow may still be blocked. *As of Update 6, the telegraphs of heavy attacks have been adjusted to be larger, to improve visibility. Many creatures were adjusted, including Bears. Trivia *They can sometimes approach a tree and scratch their back against it. *Queen Ayrenn remarks that rumors about herself have been greatly exaggerated, "except for the one about the bear. That one's true."Dialogue with Queen Ayrenn in Vulkhel Guard *Brown Bears are mentioned in the book Glyphs and Enchantment.Glyphs and Enchantment *Snow Bears are mentioned in detail in Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/SkyrimKyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Skyrim *The artifact Horn of Beasts is believe to be able to summon hundreds of animals, including Bears.Horn of Beasts *According to Gathering Force: Arms and Armor of Tamriel (section about Reachmen), Reachmen use bone from either bears or wolves to create their weapons.Arms and Armor: The Feral Reachman Barbarian: Cagarach *Briefly mentioned in The Legend of Fallen Grotto,The Legend of Fallen Grotto The Fickle Nature of Mudcrabs,The Fickle Nature of Mudcrabs Field Guide to Spriggans,Field Guide to Spriggans The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Skyrim,The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Skyrim The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: The Summerset Isles: Auridon,The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: The Summerset Isles: Auridon and Rilaso's Guide to Tamriel, Ch. 21.Rilaso's Guide to Tamriel, Ch. 21 *Mentioned also in Greetings from the Orcthane, which talks about Beralagr.Greetings from the Orcthane *Cave Bears are mentioned in Serpent Hollow Observations.Serpent Hollow Observations Appearances * * * * ** * de:Bär (Online) fr:Ours (Online) ru:Медведь (Online) Category:Online: The Rift Creatures Category:Online: Bleakrock Isle Creatures Category:Online: Eastmarch Creatures Category:Online: Grahtwood Creatures Category:Online: Greenshade Creatures Category:Online: Cyrodiil Creatures Category:Online: Glenumbra Creatures Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Creatures Category:Orsinium: Creatures